White Rose
by Laynri
Summary: you are a white rose... beauty like an angel...


Dulu… hanya pantai ini tempatku mencurahkan semuanya…

tempat ini sudah bagaikan buku harianku…

sedih dan senang…

baik dan buruk…

terang dan kelabu…

semua selalu kuukir di atas pasir…

dan kubiarkan mengalir terbawa tarian para ombak..

namun… tak pernah terpikir olehku… kalau ini dapat mengantarku…

menuju sebuah cerita yang tidak dapat kuduga…

* * *

><p><strong>- White Rose -<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Story **© E-61  
><strong>

Original Character** © CLAMP  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"**you're look like a white rose…. binding me with your holy spell…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak fajar menyingsing, keadaan di kota mulai ramai. Para pedagang sibuk menyiapkan dagangannya, suara burung terdengar berbaur dengan suara di sekitar… diantara itu semua, seorang laki-laki terlihat seperti berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, menyelinap di antara keramaian agar barang dagangannya berupa rempah-rempah tidak jatuh… setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kedai.

"Subaru!" tiba-tiba pemilik kedai itu memanggilnya.

laki-laki itu berhenti. menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya. lalu melangkah, mendekati sang pemilik kedai.

"ah, ternyata kau Seiichiro"

"ahahaha… kau masih saja dingin begitu padaku… berapa banyak yang kau bawa hari ini?" Seiichiro menepuk pundak Subaru.

"hanya yang ada pada tanganku… kau mau beli atau tidak? Jangan membuang waktuku…"

Seiichiro tampak menghembuskan napas, kemudian kembali bertanya

"baiklah… berapa kau mau menjualnya?"

"seperti biasa."

Seiichiro kemudian kembali ke dalam kedai untuk mengambil uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada Subaru.

"terima kasih, Seiichiro," Subaru memegang uang itu dengan erat kemudian mulai beranjak dari kedai tersebut… belum lama ia berjalan, ia mendengar Seiichiro berteriak.

"salam untuk Hokuto ya!"

Subaru hanya berpaling sekilas ke arah Seiichiro dan tersenyum pahit, sebelum kembali berjalan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah berubah menjadi senja…. setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya Subaru tiba di sebuah pantai tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena lelah ia pun istirahat disana sambil melihat matahari terbenam… matanya menerawang ke arah laut. sementara benaknya dibayangi suasana di kota tadi. Begitu ramai dan penuh dengan suasana yang hangat... ia membayangkan mungkin akan menyenangkan bila ia masih memiliki keluarga...

Subaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya... sebuah foto lama yang ia pegang dengan erat.

"hokuto..."

baru saja Subaru akan kembali ke dunia khayalnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang…

"pantai di malam hari itu berbahaya… sebaiknya kau pulang…"

Subaru menoleh, ia mendapati seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya… ia memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama… rambutnya yang hitam panjang tampak bergerak dengan anggun seiring hembusan angin… pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat seperti pakaian para miko… aneh sekali melihat seorang miko di pantai pada saat senja.

"siapa kau?" tanya Subaru

"aku… Arashi…" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap Subaru dengan pandangan yang tidak Subaru mengerti.

"dilihat dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau seorang pendeta… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Arashi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Subaru. kemudian Ia duduk di sebelah Subaru dan menyibakkan rambutnya. matanya berpaling ke arah laut

"aku… sedang menunggu…" ucap gadis itu datar

Subaru hanya memperhatikan Arashi… entah kenapa ia seperti melihat arashi sebelumnya.

"bukankah berbahaya bila seorang gadis keluar sendirian di malam hari? Sebaiknya kau pulang…." Subaru kemudian bangkit berdiri… membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir kemudian beranjak dari pantai… meninggalkan Arashi sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

sudah beberapa hari ini Subaru tidak mencari rempah-rempah karena hujan yang sangat deras. Jalan menuju hutan menjadi sangat becek dan licin. Terpaksa ia menggunakan sisa rempah-rempah yang pernah ia kumpulkan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Karena bosan, ia pun keluar dari rumahnya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Ketika ia sampai di pantai, mendadak ia membayangkan Arashi… entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatnya ingin bertemu lagi, ia pun akhirnya berjalan ke pantai dan menunggu matahari terbenam, berharap Arashi akan kembali datang seperti sebelumnya…

matahari mulai terbenam… Subaru tampak lelah menunggu…

'sepertinya dia tak akan datang' batinnya

Baru saja ia akan beranjak, ia kembali mendengar suara…

"kau lagi… sepertinya kau sangat menyukai tempat ini ya..?"

Subaru berpaling ke arah suara, mendapati Arashi mendatanginya… masih dengan pakaian yang sama… hanya kali ini dia membawa sebuah lentera.

"kau sendiri… kenapa kemari lagi?"

"oh… aku? Aku selalu kemari kok… namun selama ini tidak ada yang kemari… kau orang pertama yang kutemui disini" ia tersenyum sesaat

Subaru tertegun sesaat "berarti selama ini orang yang ingin kau temui tak pernah datang…?"

"begitulah…"

Subaru dan Arashi terdiam sesaat

"hmm… boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Arashi mulai bersuara

Subaru hanya memperhatikan Arashi, kemudian mengangguk.

"hei, Subaru… kalau kau terus disini.. apa tak ada yang khawatir?"

"orang tuaku sudah pergi meninggalkanku sejak aku kecil… sedangkan saudaraku pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi hanya aku yang tahu... jadi takkan ada yang khawatir…"

"begitukah? tapi tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

"entahlah…"

Arashi memperhatikan Subaru dengan serius… dan tanpa Subaru sadari, Arashi memeluknya.

"kasihan… kau begitu kesepian sampai tidak menyadari kau kesepian… kau tidak bisa terus membohongi dirimu sendiri… kalau kau mau aku akan terus menemanimu…"

Subaru terkejut dengan sikap Arashi… kata-katanya mengusik kesedihan Subaru yang selama ini ia sembunyikan… ia pun tak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar perlahan…''

"bisakah kau berhenti memelukku?"

"ah.. maaf…" Arashi melepaskan pelukannya… sementara Subaru menyeka air matanya

''kau sendiri... seharusnya kau pulang ke rumahmu... huh, bodohnya aku menangis di depan gadis yang bahkan tidak kukenal.." Subaru tampak merasa bodoh

"aku... tidak punya tempat untuk pulang..." jawab Arashi datar

Subaru nampak terkejut... namun ia sembunyikan perasaan itu

"hei… hari sudah semakin malam… lebih baik kau tinggal denganku…" Subaru memalingkan wajahnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Arashi

"eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Subaru menengok ke arah Arashi…

"tinggalah di rumahku…" semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah Subaru

"….baiklah…" Arashi berjalan ke arah Subaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

sejak saat itu, Arashi hidup bersama Subaru. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia… rumah tua terpencil milik Subaru tampak menjadi hangat dan ramah…

pada suatu hari, ada dua sosok manusia menghampiri rumahnya. Mereka terlihat kelelahan. Subaru memperhatikan mereka berdua… ia begitu kaget melihat salah satu dari mereka memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang Arashi pakai di pantai dulu.. ia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Arashi.

"Arashi…"

"ada apa?" jawab Arashi setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"ada dua orang yang sepertinya menuju kemari… entah kenapa salah satu dari mereka berpakaian sepertimu dulu…"

Arashi tersenyum. Lalu mendekati jendela dan mengintip keluar. Mengawasi kedua orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi pucat, namun ia dengan cepat menyembunyikannya agar tak terlihat oleh Subaru.

"kau kenal mereka?"

Arashi buru-buru menggeleng, nada bicaranya terlihat sangat gugup… "entahlah…"

Subaru memperhatikan Arashi sejenak, kemudian menghela napas yang dalam. Ia sedikit curiga dengan Arashi, ia pun keluar rumah kembali.

Kedua orang yang datang itu telah duduk di pekarangan rumah. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah, ketika melihat Subaru, kedua orang itu memandanginya dengan penuh harap.

Subaru meneliti kedua orang itu. wajah mereka sangat rupawan. yang seorang adalah laki-laki dengan postur tegap, rambutnya tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup topi yang dipakai terbalik. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah wanita berambut pendek dengan bando berhiaskan nekomimi di atasnya dan mengenakan baju yang mirip dengan Arashi.

"siapa kalian?" tanya Subaru

"namaku Sorata" kata orang pertama

"namaku Yuzuriha" kata orang kedua sambil tersenyum manis

"dari mana kalian datang?"

Sorata dan Yuzuriha saling berpandangan, lalu Sorata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Yuzuriha menjawab

"kami datang dari tempat yang jauh… bertahun-tahun yang lalu kami kehilangan salah satu teman kami saat berlibur di desa ini. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu Sorata mendapat mimpi kalo teman kami masih ada di desa ini… tapi diperjalanan kami dirampok. Semua barang berharga beserta bekal kami dirampas. Beruntung kami masih hidup. Tapi karena tidak memiliki bekal lagi langkah kami jadi tidak menentu dan akhirnya sampailah kami kemari. Apakah anda punya sedikit makanan dan minuman? Jika boleh, berilah kami sedikit. Agar kelelahan kami terobati…"

"tolonglah kami…" sambung Sorata.

Subaru tidak tega melihat mereka.

"kupikir aku bisa menolongmu, tunggu sebentar.." Subaru berjalan ke arah rumahnya bermaksud mengambil makanan untuk kedua orang itu. Tapi ia begitu kaget melihat Arashi sudah menghadangnya di dekat pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas besar yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Subaru, bawalah ini kepada kedua orang itu… suruh mereka untuk meminumnya" kata Arashi. Subaru pun menurutinya dan membawa nampan tersebut ke luar

"minumlah ini" kata Subaru setelah menaruh gelas tersebut tak jauh dari mereka.

Sorata dan Yuzuriha saling berpandangan. mereka seperti ragu-ragu. tapi karena mereka sangat haus, akhirnya mereka mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya. Ajaibnya, beberapa detik kemudian mereka terlihat segar bugar.

mereka sangat berterima kasih kemudian memohon diri untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Subaru pun membiarkan mereka berdua berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

sejak kedatangan Sorata dan Yuzuriha beberapa hari yang lalu, Arashi menjadi pemurung. Wajahnya terlihat diliputi kecemasan. Subaru ingin menanyakannya, tapi selalu dibatalkan. karena bila di hadapannya, Arashi selalu bersikap ramah. Seperti sengaja menyembunyikannya.

situasi itu terus berlanjut… sampai akhirnya Arashi jatuh sakit. Subaru mencoba merawatnya dengan berbagai cara. namun Arashi tidak menunjukkan tanda akan sembuh. Subaru tidak menyerah, ia terus merawat Arashi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

beberapa hari kemudian, Arashi pun sembuh. namun ia terlihat semakin murung, tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Raut wajahnya pun mulai terlihat pucat. Subaru benar-benar khawatir dengan Arashi. namun Arashi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap ia bertanya.. Subaru pun hanya bisa berharap Arashi kembali seperti biasa.

suatu hari, Subaru mengajak Arashi ke pantai tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu sepulang dari menjual rempah-rempah. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam memandangi matahari yang kembali tidur, membuka celah bagi malam untuk muncul. Sebelum Arashi bersuara…

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" mata Arashi tertuju pada Subaru sejenak, sebelum berpaling ke laut.

Subaru hanya diam, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Arashi dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia sedikit kaget karena tangan Arashi terasa sangat dingin.

"selamat tinggal, Subaru…"

"apa.. kau bilang? Kau bercanda kan?" Subaru sangat shock mendengar ucapan Arashi

Arashi hanya tersenyum pahit, air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Subaru selama beberapa saat.

"aku tidak bisa hidup disini lebih lama lagi… sudah waktunya aku kembali ke tempatku seharusnya…"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Arashi… disini tempatmu bera—" belum sempat Subaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arashi menahan bibir Subaru dengan jarinya kemudian menciumnya. Subaru yang tidak mengira akan perbuatan Arashi hanya diam sebelum akhirnya membalas ciumannya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama merasa kehilangan pasokan udara.

Arashi menyeka bibirnya dari saliva yang menetes "aku sebenarnya hanyalah arwah! Yang membuatku tetap berada di dunia ini karena aku menunggu seseorang… dan orang itu adalah Sorata, orang yang waktu itu datang bersama Yuzuriha, adikku… dia… teman masa kecil sekaligus tunanganku…" Arashi tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi…

Subaru tidak tega melihat Arashi yang menangis seperti itu. Meskipun ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tiba-tiba ia memeluk Arashi.

Arashi mendadak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Subaru kemudian menggenggam tangannya…

"aku… menyukaimu… tapi, aku sangat senang sekaligus takut waktu tahu ia masih mencariku… karena saat itu aku tahu… pencarianku telah berakhir karena aku terbebas dari hal yang masih membuatku ada di dunia ini... dan aku harus pergi ke tempatku seharusnya, maaf… aku…"

Subaru menyentuh pipi Arashi yang dingin "sudahlah… tidak apa-apa… kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa… jika kau memang harus pergi… pergilah… tapi… aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu… hanya itu kebenarannya… karena itu… semoga kau bahagia disana…" Subaru tersenyum pahit.

"Subaru…" Arashi memeluknya

"terima kasih untuk selama ini… dan… ini untukmu…" ia menyerahkan kalung ke Subaru kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil…

**.**

**.**

**.**

sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, semua kembali ke kondisi semula selain kondisi rumah Subaru yang kini dipenuhi dengan mawar putih... Subaru kembali menjadi penyendiri, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya dengan kembali berjualan rempah-rempah...

"hah... hari ini tidak terjual banyak..." Subaru berjalan lemah setelah selesai berjualan

BRUK!

"ah... maaf tuan!"

"tidak apa-" Subaru terkejut melihat siapa yang menabraknya "Sorata..?"

orang yang dipanggil Sorata menoleh "ah! kau yang waktu itu!"

tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Sorata

"kau kemana saja! ayo kita pulang nanti kak Kamui khawatir!" orang itu menoleh ke arah Subaru

"ah! yang waktu itu...~" ujar Yuzuriha riang

Subaru tersenyum "tidak kusangka akan bertemu kalian lagi disini..."

"begitulah, sejak anda menyelamatkan kami.. kami kembali berkelana tapi hanya sebentar... karena kak Sorata bilang ingin menetap di sini.." Yuzuriha menunjuk Sorata dengan matanya. sedangkan Sorata hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Subaru hanya terdiam melihat keakraban keduanya..

"bagaimana dengan pencarian kalian?"

Sorata dan Yuzuriha sedikt terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Subaru...

"aku hanya akan membebaninya kalau aku terus membayanginya... lagipula... ada yang harus kujaga lebih dari apapun..." Sorata menggenggam tangan Yuzuriha... sedangkan hanya Yuzuriha hanya memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terpancar jelas.

Subaru hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua "semoga kalian bahagia.." ujarnya tiba-tiba kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu setelah berpamitan... setelah cukup jauh dari mereka... Subaru melihat ke langit sambil tersenyum...

"sepertinya kita semua sudah mendapat akhir yang bahagia dari cerita kita masing-masing... bukankah begitu, Arashi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"**when light and shadow become one… all of us has faced a new chapter…"**_

_"**whenever I go… you will always be the white rose… who guard me with your beauty…."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p>an :

akhirnya terwujud juga bikin fanfic di fandom X

maaf kalo ceritanya aneh...

dan... bila tidak keberatan... review?


End file.
